La Sirenita-sama
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Milk-miru. Utilizo la cuenta de Komachi porque mis patas de mañana me impiden crearme una nueva-miru y porque no tengo tiempo me tengo que ir a limpiar la mierda de Coco-sama-miru ADIÓS-MIRU!1


Muy a lo lejos, el agua es tan azul como el cielo del Reino de Palmier y tan transparente como el cielo del Reino de Palmier, pero también tan profundo, que habría que apìlar un sinfín de castillos del Reino de Palmier desde el fondo a la superficie. Allí abajo crecen árboles y plantas de una singular belleza, cuyas hojas y tallos son tan finos que se mueven con el más mínimo movimiento del agua. Todos los peces, pequeños y grandes, revolotean entre las ramas como los pájaros lo hacen en el cielo del Reino de Palmier.

En el lugar más profundo se encuentra el palacio del rey de los mares. Las paredes están formadas de corales y sus ventanas, grandes y puntiagudas, hechas de ámbar. El rey de los mares era viudo desde hacía muchos años y su anciana madre era quien se encargaba de organizar el palacio. Era una mujer sabia y quería a sus nietas, las princesas, por encima de todo. Eran seis doncellas muy hermosas. Komachi era la segunda mayor y daba bastante miedo, seguida por la pedante y listilla Karen, por la chillona Rin, por la maravillosa y milagrosa y bellísima Milk y por la pequeña Urara de la que poco se sabe porque a nadie le importa. Pero el mayor era la más bella de todas o se a bello porque era hombre, porque era Nuts-sama. Su piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa azul, sus ojos tan terracotta oscuro como la tierra del Reino de Palmier, pero, al igual que las demás princesas, no tenía pies; su cuerpo acababa en una cola de pez.

Los seis hermanos jugaban durante todo el día en palacio, cuyos muros estaban cubiertos de hermosas flores, y los peces entraban nadando por las ventanas abiertas y se dejaban alimentar y acariciar por las princesas.

En el exterior del palacio se encontraba un jardín repleto de rosas azules. Por encima del jardín se extendía una luz tenue de color azul también y cuando el mar estaba en calma podía verse el sol a través del agua. Mariconadas.

Cada una de las princesas y Nuts-sama tenía un lugar en el jardín donde podía cavar y plantar a su antojo. Nuts-sama dispuso su zona en forma de corazón, como su corazón, y solamente tenía rosas azules porque son geniales. Era un joven extraordinario, callado y pensativo, y a excepción de las rosas azules solo había colocado una estátua de mármol blanca que había caído a las profundidades del mar al amarrar un barco en las proximidades. La estatua era de un joven hermoso con cuya imagen había aprendido a tocarse llegada su pubertad. Nuts-sama había leído muchas cosas interesantes sobre los humanos, y su abuela les había dicho que al cumplir los quince años podrían nadar hasta la superficie. Komachi, Karen, Rin y Milk habían ido ya, pero a Nuts-sama no le dejaron por su falta de madurez mental, aunque precisamente era él quien más lo deseaba. Sus hermanas contaban increíbles historias sobre el mundo en la superficie: Karen explicaba detalladamente la anatomía humana, Rin criticaba las modas horteras que allí había y Milk se quejaba de la peste y de la franca decadencia de los sistemas políticos y de los estamentos sociales. Komachi no decía demasiado. Todas contaban las novedades y kas cisas bellas que veían, pero acabaron por perder el interés ya que tenían permiso para subir cuando quisieran. Como en casa en ningún sitio. Sol Nuts-sama anhelaba ver el mundo de los hombres y al ver partir a sus hermanas se quedaba mirando, con unas ganas enormes de llorar. Pero como las sirenas no tienen lágrimas, tendía a cortarse las venas para reconducir su sufrimiento.

Por fin llegó el día en que decidió rebelarse contra la sociedad. Un día de estos cogió y tiró para arriba. Cuando sacó la cabeza, las nubes aún brillaban como las rosas (las azules no) y como el oro, y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. El mar estaba en calma. Vio un gran barco; había música y la gente bailaba. Cuando ya era de noche, se encendieron cientos de farolillos multicolores, que yo así por encima pienso que eran fuegos artificiales, pero vamos.

Nuts-sama se acercó nadando hasta una de las ventanas y cada vez que el agua se elevaba, podía contemplar el interior del barco, donde se encontraban multitud de personas. Pero el príncipe Coco-sama era el más hermoso de todos, con sus ojos grandes y azules de loli. Era el día de su cumpleaños, por eso estaban celebrando. Cuando el joven príncipe salió a la cibierta, tiraron cientos de cohetes al aire y parecía que era de día. Los ruidos asustaban a Nuts-sama, pero ya no podía apartar la mirada de Coco-sama; ¡qué guapo era el príncipe y qué sonrisa tan sexy tenía! ¡Y qué pelo! ¡Qué piel! ¡Qué paquete! ¡Qué culazo! Mmmm. Se hacía de noche pero Nuts-sama seguía acosando al hermoso príncipe desde las tinieblas. De pronto, las olas comenzaron a hacerse grandes y se veían relámpagos. Menudo giro de los acontecimientos teniendo en cuenta que en la escena anterior estaba buena tardiña. Quiero decir, ¿cúanto tiempo estuvo Nuts-sama mirando a Coco-sama? ¡¿7 horas?! Porque de otra manera no entiendo. Bueo es igual. Mucho caos. Ahora sí comprendía Nuts-sama que estaban en peligro y sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente al príncipe. Le vio justo cuando el barco comenzó a hundirse. Nuts-sama se alegró porque bajaría con él a las profundidades, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era inviable se alegró porque pensó que si se suicidaba después de esto podrían conocerse en el inframundo. Pero no, el príncipe no debía morir, así que nadí entre las vigas y tablones buscándole. Lo encontró inconsciente, sus preciosos ojos se habían cerrado, estaba a punto de morir, pero Nuts-sama sujetó su cabeza y se lo llevó a la orilla. A la mañana siguiente el temporal había cesado, pero los ojos del príncipe permanecían cerrados. Nuts-sama se había pasado la noche besando su bella frente; le recoraba a la estatua de mármol que tenía en su jardín. Siguió besándole y deseando firmemente que viviera. Se alejó nadando y permaneció atenta mirando quién se acercaba a Coco-sama. Llegó mucha pena y el príncipe reanimó. Le sonreía a todo el mundo... menos a él. Y se fue a cortarse. Estuvo unos cuantos días haciéndose el interesante pero al final les contó a sus hermanas lo sucedido y estas, reinas del chismorreo, se enteraron de dónde vivía Coco-sama.

-AHÍ -dijo Rin.

Y ahí fueron. Era una casa muy chic y muy lujosa que tenía unas escaleras que daban directamente al mar. Nuts-sama pasaba su vida esperando a que el príncipe se asomase para observarlo desde las profundidades y ponerse como una moto. A veces oía a los pescadores hablar de él y acabó sabiendo tanto como si le conociera de toda la vida. No paraba de recordar cómo había reposado su rostro sobre su pecho y cuando le había besado, y él lo ignoraba y ni siquiera podía fantasear sexualmente con Nuts-sama. PORQUE ERA UN PEZ QUÉ ASCO.

Vale ante todo recordemos que esta es una novela histórica fictícea palmierina así que las partes aburridas me las salto. Nuts-sama, loco de amor y dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por estar con Coco-sama, acudió a Nozomi, la bruja cheirenta y estúpida que vivía en las profundidades feas del mar, todo rodeado de huesos de putos y mucosidades vaginales. Y allí estaba ella.

- ze mui bn lo q kieres d mi wapo xddd

- no he venido... a perder mi... um... pureza... /...

- a pos ntncs q kiers dx

- quiero... ser una humano... tener piernas para que el príncipe coco y yo... ah... /...

- okok sin fallo xddddddd xro t aviso q nunca + podraz volver al mar y zi ese coco del q m avlas se casa cn otra moriras xdddd

- eh... claro... no hay problema... de todos modos de qué sirve una vida sin sus besos...

- ai io no ze XDxcddd i me tienes q dar tu voz q me an dixo q cantas dpm

- espera... entonces cómo voy a hablar con coco...

- nos mi problema xdddddd io tb kiero cantar jewel jajjjjajjjjajjajajjjjjjjjjj

- bueno está bien... cualquier sacrificio es poco con tal de estar con mi príncipe... kya...

- a i tb q cuando camines t dolera muxiximo cmo si te mtiesen la poia de golpe xro 5 a la vez dxxxxxxx

- vale... no quiero saber más efectos secundarios...

- ok aora dejame q t corte la lengua xdddd

- ya lo hago yo... tengo más práctica...

Se cortó Nuts-sama la lengua e hicieron la poción. Subió hasta la orilla y la bebió, y sintió como si su cola fuese atravesada por mil millones de cuchillos. Lloró pero no le salió la voz porque estaba mudo y tal... perdió el sentido por el dolor y cayó como muerta. Cuando el sol comenzó a brillar sobre el mar, se despertó y sintió un dolor agudo, pero lo ignoró porque justo ante él estaba Coco-sama. Nuts-sama miró hacia abajo y pudo comprobar que su cola había desaparecido y en su lugar lucían unas bonitas piernas. Estaba desnudo, así que hizó lo que pudo por taparse pero era algo estúpido porque ESTABA DESNUDO.

- JODER TENGO QUE MADRUGAR MÁS VECES XDDDDDDDD ESTÁS BUENÍSIMO DIGO CÓMO TE LLAMAS?

- ...

- QUE BORDE DX ME PONE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Coco-sama tomó su mano y lo condujo a palacio. Cada paso que daba Nuts-sama era como pisar agujas y cuchillos, pero lo soportaba con resignación.

Su paso junto al príncipe era ligero como una pompa de jabón, y todo el mundo se maravilló al ver a un tipo desnudo caminando con tanta gracia. Le regalaron pantalones rotos y ropa de malote y Nuts-sama era la más bella del palacio; pero era mudo. Unas chachas (de las de poca calidad, las que no son milagrosas) cantaban para el príncipe y Nuts-sama se sentía más triste que de costumbre, ya que sabía que él habría cantado mucho mejor y pensó: ''si supiera que para poder estar con él he sacrificado LOVE BOX...''. Las esclavas empezaron a bailar y Nuts-sama extendió sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a hacerlo como nadie lo había hecho antes; con cada movimiento se podía apreciar aún más su belleza.

Coco-sama estaba encantado con él y le dijo que siempre podría vivir a su lado, y por las noches le permitía dormir en su cama abrazaditos. Encargó para él ropa de caballero para que pudiera acompañarle a montar a caballo y toquetearse mientras. Galopaban juntos por los bosques y se toqueteaban, aunque a menudo sus delicados pies le sangraban. De regreso, ya en el palacio y después de tontear otro poco, descendía por la escalera de mármol y se refrescaba los pies doloridos en el agua del mar. Venían a visitarla sus hermanas, preocupadas por él.

Cada día que pasaba, el príncipe se enamoraba más de él; la quería tanto como se puede querer, pero convertirlo en reina, en eso sí que no había pensado. Y el hecho es que él tenía que ser su waifu o no obtendría un alma inmortal (como Platón). ''y-y-y-y-yo... t-t-t-te... g-g-gu-gu-gusto...?... o sea no es c-como que me importe porque... t-tú... uh...'' parecía preguntarle Nuts-sama con su mirada, cuando el príncipe lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

- TE QUIERO MUCHO -le decía el príncipe-. ME RECUERDAS A UNA PAVA QUE CREO QUE NO ME DIJO SU NOMBRE O SI ME LO DIJO NO ME ACUERDO XDDDDDD QUE VI UNA VEZ QUE NAUFRAGUÉ Y ME SALVÓ LA VIDA O ALGO ASÍ DXXXX NO SÉ TRAGUÉ MUCHA AGUA Y MUCHO ALCOHOL ESA NOCHE XDDDDDDDDDD TE PARECES TANTO A ELLA QUE TE AMO Y JAMÁS NOS SEPARAREMOS.

Nuts-sama suspiró profundamente y se cortaba las venas, ya que no podía llorar. ''ella no hizo nada... fui yo... te salvé yo no esa z... chica... :3...'', pensó. Pero luego consiguió consolarse: ''nunca verá a esa chica de nuevo... y yo estaré cada día junto a él... le cuidaré... y sacrificaré mi vida por él... /...''

Pero el príncipe debía casarse con la bella hija del rey vecino. Dispusieron un majestuoso barco.

- TENGO QUE IR A VER A LA TIPA PRINCESA PORQUE ME OBLIGAN MIS PADRES DDDDDDDDDDX PERO NO PODRÉ AMARLA... SI PUDIERA ESCOGER A MI ESPOSA SERÍAS TÚ QUE HABLAS CON TUS OJOS OK -le dijo a Nuts-sama, lo besó en los labios y lo acercó a su corazón, y él se puso como un tomate.- NO TENDRÁS MIEDO AL MAR? SI QUIERES TE ABRAZO XDDDDDDD

Y Coco-sama le contó vida y milagros del mar mientras Nuts-sama le sonreía y le asentía mientras recordaba en buble infinito el beso de antes. A la mañana siguiente llegaron al sitio y llegó la princesa; nunca había visto tanta belleza en una mañanita. Su pelo era suave y claro, tras unas negras pestañas lucían unos bonitos ojos marrones que sonreían al príncipe. MENUDA PUTA.

- ERES TÚ! QUIEN ME SALVÓ -y fue a follarse a la princesa sonrojada.- QFELIZ -le dijo a Nuts-sama-. LO QUE MÁS ESPERABA Y SOÑABA Y FANTASEABA SE HA HECHO REALIDAD ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS Y APOYES! XDDDD

- ... -''PUTA'', quería decir Nuts-sama.

- Cucu... -QUÉ PUTA DIOS MIRU.

Nuts-sama le besó la mano y sintió cómo se partía su corazón; la mañana siguiente a la boda él moriría y se convertiría en espuma de mar.

Pero esa noche Nuts-sama estuvo espiando a Coco-sama y a la otra puta princesa que no mencionaré el nombre aunque evidentemente me he basado en alguien.

- Cocorin, blablablablabla, cucu, blablablabla alianza Palmier-Crépe, blablablabla cucu, blablabla, soy aburridísima-cucu, blablabla.

- ERES UN PLASTAZO TÍA OJALÁ ME HUBIERA AHOGADO PORQUE AGUANTARTE ES PEOR QUE LA MUERTE DX

Y se fue Coco-sama a buscar a Nuts-sama y a pasar una buena noche. NO SEXO NO SEAN MALPENSADOS. Pero aún así, Coco-sama debía casarse. Y se casó. Todo estaba perdido. Desgracia desgracia MIRU. Volvían a palacio y Nuts-sama sabía que al próximo amanecer moriría; pensaba en todo lo que había perdido y en lo cerca que había estado de conseguir su alma inmortal y retozar alegremente por los siglos de los siglos con la de Coco-sama, siendo feliz para el resto de la eternidad en un éxtasis sentimental sin fin. Esa misma noche subieron todos a bordo del barco. Habían instalado unos aposentos donde los recién casados pasarían la noche. Nuts-sama bailó en la fiesta, sintiendo en sus piernas el atravesa de afilados cuchillos, pero el dolor real lo sentía en su corazón. La maldita princesa besó a Coco-sama y Nuts-sama, no podiendo soportarlo más, se fue a vomitar del asco por la borda. Entonces vio a sus hermanas emerger de las aguas. Estaban todas calvas menos Milk, que lucía el mismo hermoso cabello de siempre. Rin dijo:

- NUTTTTSSSSSS, NOS CORTAMOS todo el PUTO PELO para que la PUTA bruja de los mares NOS DE ESTA FACA! SI TE CARGAS AL CACHONDO ese y te BAÑAS LAS PIERNAZAS con su sangre TE CRECERÁ DE nuevo la COLAAAAAA

- Trae -dijo Milk, y trepó como una hábil sardinilla hasta el barco con el cuchillo en mano. Se lo clavó mil veces o más en el pecho a la princesita estirada e insoportable, le arrancó el corazón y se lo dio de comer a Rin. Después, volvió triunfal al mar y la bañaron en un merecido aplauso que despertó a todo el barco y desató ''bravos''y ''hurras'' en su honor.

- Evidente... -dijo Karen- Solo es necesaria la muerte de la princesa para que la boda quede anulada. Muy astuta, camarada.

- Gracias.

- A Urara-san no oirás, pues dio su voz por un bello fin. Recuperamos la tuya a cambio, más un esqueleto de delfín. La bruja con voz de hombre quería ser mujer cantante; aceptó el trato feliz y sin dudarlo ni un instante.

- Idea mía también, Nuts-sama.

Nuts-sama recuperó la voz y su esperanza de vida. Retiró el cadáver de la otra y lo tiró al mar, y se acurrucó junto a Coco-sama para poder darle los buenos días nada más despertar. Y así ocurrió:

- QUE POLLAS HACES AQUÍ TÍO XDDDD

- coco... buenos días...

- BUENOS DÍAS XD

- ...

- XD

- en serio... después de meses juntos... sin oírme decir una sola palabra... así te quedas... eres imposible...

- AH ES VERDAD DESDE CUANDO HABLAS XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- eso da igual ahora... tengo tantas cosas que decirte...

- OK

- tu esposa ha muerto...

- OK

- me llamo nuts...

- NUTS

- t-te amo... /...

- FOLLAMOS?

- b-b-bueno... a mí me da más bien igual... p-pero si insistes... /...

E hicieron el amor hasta que llegaron al palacio, donde se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre cantando LOVE BOX hasta el final de sus vidas.


End file.
